


In The Hotel

by Jase



Series: Short & Smutty [4]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Barebacking, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Husbands, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Aaron's had a good visit with Liv, they're back on talking terms. Robert wants to celebrate and books a night away.





	In The Hotel

 

 

"Just you and me, no distractions." Robert said looking down at his phone as he held down the power button turning it off. He was still a bit surprised that Aaron went for it, that he agreed to a night away. Yes, Liv had given in and was back on speaking terms with him, but Aaron wasn't one to let things down easily. He would worry non-stop. Maybe things were looking up.  
  
"Sounds perfect." Aaron said as he placed the keycard to the lock on their room's door. He turned back to look over his shoulder and gave Robert a quick smile before walking through the door. "Oof." His breath was literally knocked out of him as he was gently slammed against the door.  
  
Robert had him pinned against it before they even fully made it into the room. His lips forcefully hitting Aaron's as his hands cradled his face in his hands. The kiss was intense and filled with a fire that reminded him of their early days during the affair, yet held much more meaning than back then. They were together now, truly together, and stronger than before.  
  
His hands quickly dropped to Aaron's hips pulling him closer to his body as his tongue seductively licked at Aaron's lower lip before he took between his teeth.  
  
"Hmmm." A low moan escaped Aaron's mouth just seconds before a small giggle pulls them from their little bubble they were so entranced in. They look over to see a petite woman in uniform smile before pulling her cart back into a nearby corridor.  
  
Aaron gently pushes Robert away as the feels all the blood rushing to his face. He'd been so caught up in what Robert was making him feel he didn't realize that they were still out in the open.  
  
"Aw, looks at you're little face." Robert teased.  
  
Aaron simply rolled his eyes and snaked himself out of Robert's hold.  
  
"What? It's not like she saw much." Robert quickly said. He could tell what Aaron was thinking already. He could practically read it as if were written on his face in marker. "Besides, I don't care if she saw. Fuck, I dont care if she had stood there and watched as I had my way with ya...lucky her."  
  
"Robert." Aaron replied in that tone that signaled his annoyance and Robert simply shook it off. He wasn't about to let this night be spoiled. No way. Not after everything. They needed this. A night away, just the two of them.  
  
He quickly closed the door and slowly made his way to Aaron who had put his bag down on the bed, he had been standing in front of it rubbing his hands across his face trying to shake off the embarrassment. As he reached him, Robert gently wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and placed a soft kiss on his neck. No matter who wound up he may get, Robert knew just how to get Aaron to let his guard down, knew exactly what buttons to push to get him to relax. Without saying any words he softly placed kisses up Aaron's neck until he reached the back of his left ear.  
  
A year ago he would have wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole if someone saw him kissing a bloke in public, not so much anymore. Robert's opened him up to so much, opened him up to his confidence even, and it made him feel invincible at times...not that he would tell him, as if Robert needed an ego boost.  
  
Yeah he was a bit embarrassed by what happened, but it was mostly for show. He didn't want Robert to know he wanted it just as bad, that he wanted it so bad he would have also just let him have his way with him even if someone had been watching, and every kiss Robert placed on his neck only made him want it even more.  
  
"Fuck." He moaned as he felt Robert's hand slip inside his jeans and boxers. His breath suddenly hitching in his throat.  
  
"You can pretend all you want, but this..." Robert whispered into his ear as he squeezed onto his hard on. "This doesn't lie. I know you want it just as bad."  
  
"So what are you waiting for?" Aaron said under his breath, the rasp in his voice so thick it made Robert hard in seconds. He knew what he was doing, just as Robert knew how to push him, he knew just what to do to get Robert worked up. It wasn't long before he found himself face flat against the mattress with Robert's hands on the waist of his jeans and boxers. In one fell swoop they had been pulled around his thighs and he gasped for air as he waited in anticipation. He could hear Robert behind him shuffling out of his clothes and every second that went by only made him want him more.  
  
Aaron couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he felt the bed press down as Robert climbed on top. He could feel Robert's knees on either side of his thighs as he straddled him. "Fuck." He let out as he felt the all too famiar slap of Robert's cock on his arse.  
  
It's been a while since they got some proper alone time and with all the stress they'd been under recently he knew they both desperately needed this, not just nedded, but wanted it. As he felt Aaron relax beneath him he place his cock between Aaron's arse cheeks and cupped his hands over it. Slowly he began to thrust into the grip he had created with a grin spread across his face. It felt good, so fucking good, but all he intended doing was teasing Aaron. He planned on taking his time, on making Aaron unravel beneath his touch. An intention that went out the window the moment he felt Aaron arch his back and puah his arse back into his thrusts.  
  
"Fuck." Robert muttered under his breath before putting his hand to his mouth and spitting into it, there was no going through their overnight bag looking for lube, he couldn't wait any longer. Using the spit in his palm he slicked his cock and lined himself up with Aaron's tight little hole, he couldn't help himself though, he had to tease him if even a bit more. He gingerly rubbed the tip of his cock on Aaron's hole and lightly tapped it.  
  
"Robert, please."  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"I need you in me." Aaron replied, his voice filled with desperation. His head shot back with a gasp shortly after as Robert pushed in. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He whimpered beneath his breath as the slight sting of the quick intrusion hit him. A sting that disappeared almost immediately as he felt the full weight of Robert press down on him. The contact relaxing him instantly, he felt himself adjust to Robert's impressive girth and he grinned with the feeling of having Robert fully inside of him. Just as he wanted.  
  
Filthy moans and whimpers escaped his lips as Robert pounded into him, every fiber of him screaming to touch himself, to stroke in unison with every thrust, yet all he could do was accept the pleasure he was receiving. He could feel his own aching cock pressed between his stomach and the matress twitch with every thrust, twitch every time Robert hit the right spot, and he could feel the wetness from his precum. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck." He whispered as Robert slammed down harder and faster. It hurt so good. So good he ignored the creaking noises coming from the bed. They weren't the typical noises made by the movements of the bed, they were something more, yet all he cared about was Robert fucking him with fervor. There was nothing tender about this and it only turned him on even more. "Harder. Harder. Harder." He groaned, his voice like gravel. Robert complied as he placed sloppy kisses to his neck followed by gentle bites. "Oh god, think I'm going to come." Aaron mumbled.  
  
"Not yet." Robert replied as he quickly pulled out of Aaron, making him whimper at the at the loss. Robert's yanked Aaron's sneakers off and grabbed a hold of his jeans and boxers and in one quick pull they were on a pile on the floor. He grabbed a hold of him by his hips and flipped him over, a lustful grin spread across Aaron's face at the manhandling as the memories flooded back of their early days. The way Robert handled him with such hunger, a feeling he could never tire of. "Sit up." Robert ordered.  
  
As he sat up Robert lifted him up by his hips, taken aback by his strength Aaron felt his cock twitch, Robert never ceased to surprise him. Aaron wrapped his legs around Robert's waist and his arms around his neck on instinct and took his lips. His tongue quickly parted Robert's lips, it swayed around Robert's mouth dancing with his tongue as his fingers brushed along the nape of Robert's neck drawing moans from him. Moans that were all muffled by their kiss. Moans that he returned the second he felt Robert lined himself up with his hole and push in. "Aaah, aaah, aaah." Aaron whispered as he felt Robert hitting the right spot. "God you feel amazing." He muttered barely able to get the words out.  
  
Robert swung them around and walked them over to the windows. Aaron moaned into his mouth with every step filling him, hitting the perfect angle. The curtains were still opened not that either of them cared at the moment. They had both given in and found themselves lost in the throes of passion. Aaron's moaning became louder as Robert pressed him against the floor to ceiling window and began thrusting into him. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Aaron nearly cried out, Robert had angled him perfectly and every thrust hit his prostate with precision. He let go of Robert's neck and with one arm back he held on to the curtain and with the other he reached to stroke himself. His cock was aching for attention, the attention Robert denied him every time he tried to touch himself, his hand batted away every time.  
  
"I don't think so." Robert denied him and Aaron simply whimpered in response as Robert kept up the assault on his prostate.  
  
"Oh fuck..." Aaron gasped. "I'm coming." He shouted. "Fuck. Robert. Robert. Robert." Aaron groaned as he suddenly came untouched, his load shooting all over Robert's chest and stomach. The intense force of his orgasm made him tense up, his tight grip still on the curtain he pulled the pole right off the hinges bringing it crashing down along with the lamp near the end of the window.  
  
Without batting an eyelash Robert spun them around and walked them back to the bed, placing Aaron down on. "Where do you want it?" He asked as he ran his fingers across his chest, running them over Aaron's come before sticking them into his mouth and sucking them clean.  
  
"In me." Aaron replied, his face fully flushed with the pleasure Robert had brought him. "I want to feel you shoot it in me."  
  
"Fuck...Iove it when you talk dirty."  
  
"Why don't you shut your gob and fuck me."  
  
Robert moaned looking back down at his beautiful husband. "Hold your legs up." He instructed.  
  
Aaron hooked his hands behind his knees as he lifted his legs in the air giving Robert a perfect view of his tight hole. Robert knelt down and pushed back on Aaron's thighs further lifting his arse off the bed, angled perfectly so that he could run his tong along the edges of his hole. His tongue was unlike anything Aaron had ever experienced before, Robert was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, just like that Aaron was ready to come again. Robert ran his tongue up his taint and up his hard cock as he stood up before sliding his cock right back into Aaron's hole. He quickly began thrusting knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Every thrust was harder and deeper than the last, the feeling like he couldndo this all day filled him even as he felt the heat building within him.  
  
"I'm gonna come." Robert moaned as he leaned in and took Aaron's lips with his own, his body spasming as he shot his load inside of Aaron.  
  
"Fuck." Aaron moaned into Robert's mouth as he felt his own load shooting on his stomach, again untouched. Fuck if Robert didn't drive his body crazy.  
  
Robert finally let go and collapsed on top of Aaron, after a round like that their exhaustion was weighing heavy on them. They had nearly fallen asleep when they felt the bed give in as the frame broke and they couldn't help but break out into laughter.  
  
"Thought I heard it making noises earlier." Aaron laughed gasping for air.  
  
"We didn't go that hard, did we?" Robert asked before they both took a look around at the room. Taking in the mess they had made. Clothes all over the place, a floor lamp with a broken light bulb lying on it's side, curtains drapped over it with the rod still hanging on a single hinge. "Maybe we should do this more often." He said before breaking out into laughter again.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Aaron laughed.

 

 

 


End file.
